


Не водица

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Les Rois maudits | The Accursed Kings Series - Maurice Druon
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Маго известна отнюдь не добротой и повиновением обстоятельствам; почему она стала такой и из-за кого в будущем она пойдет на обман, подлог и убийство — размышления у камина





	Не водица

Холодные стены давили, как и тесная одежда. Ей дважды пришлось расшивать платья — не самой, разумеется, хотя Маго умела делать почти все. Умела, но не любила. Ей вполне доставало тех обязанностей, коими пренебрегал как ее супруг, так и его управляющий. После первой беременности платья сохранились, но она сама поправилась, и теперь даже два новых оказались малы. Впрочем, не будь она подвержена греху чревоугодия, за который каждую неделю просила отпущения и предавалась ему вновь и вновь, было бы немного проще. С другой стороны, он не нищая крестьянка и может себе позволить испортить пару платьев в год. Хотя что значит испортить? Рукава остались, юбку можно слегка укоротить, подтянув более широкую часть вверх и дополнив по подолу новой оборкой, а вот лиф да, придется менять. Удобная мода, что сказать. Как раз две недели назад она накупила чудной ткани и нынче раздумывала, какую будет лучше использовать сейчас, а что оставить на потом — после родов эти платья ей не понадобятся, а на перешив тоже требуется время. Впрочем, служанки работают споро. Лучше выбрать что-то теплое — ходить по сквознякам не страшно, но неприятно.

Замок был старым — не настолько, чтобы рассыпаться, но достаточно, чтобы в нем было неуютно, а осенью-зимой еще и противно. Не первая осень, не последняя. Иногда казалось, что на улице теплее. Впрочем, частенько и не казалось. Каменные стены натягивали влагу, не прогревались под жарким летним солнцем и заставляли даже летом ходить в плотных сюрко, а в остальное время года не расставаться с крузилером; впрочем, на улице хватало и сетки или несложной прически, лишь бы волосы не мешали. Но это мелочь, на которую не стоит обращать внимание.

Еще в голову приходили мысли, что все зря — все ее старания, молчание, согласие с действиями сначала отца, а затем супруга: она была верной женой и клятвы перед алтарем, пусть и данные без особого желания, не считала для себя возможным изменить. Сделки с Господом — дело обычное, но и причины должны быть весомыми.

Политические браки — норма, и чем выше статус предполагаемой невесты, тем больше шансов, что она не увидит жениха до дня бракосочетания. Ну, кроме случаев ранних помолвок, после которых девочек отдавали воспитываться в семьи будущих мужей. Сложно сказать, что было хуже: не знать будущего супруга или не знать собственную семью. Она попала в первую категорию и вынуждена была смириться с решением семьи.

Смирение. Вот то, чего ей недоставало всегда. Но силы оказывались слишком неравны, нужно было молчать, повиноваться и делать так, как хотят другие. Впрочем, не всегда имело смысл идти против воли и течения.

Ей вспомнилось, как однажды, еще маленькой девочкой, она с нянькой попала в грозу. Они укрылись на конюшне, не успев добежать до дверей замка. Маленькая Матильда — о, тогда она была Матильдой, и никому в голову не приходило называть ее иначе — смотрела из дверного проема на беснующуюся стихию. Тучи набежали за несколько минут, и казалось, что затем разверзлись хляби небесные: за потоком воды исчез весь окружающий мир, слившись в единое серое полотнище. В тот день она поняла, что есть силы, с которыми не стоит спорить, человек слишком слаб для противостояния им; но одновременно она поняла и другое: если подготовиться и предвидеть проявление чужой воли, можно себя обезопасить. Ведь няньке ничто не мешало увести ее в дом со двора на несколько минут позже, и им потом не пришлось бы ждать, пока прекратится ливень, а потом брести по щиколотку в холодной грязной воде ко входным дверям. Это был хороший урок, который Матильда запомнила, а Маго не забывала. 

Все действия — свои ли, окружающих ли — подвергались осмыслению, критике, и на каждое из них следовал вывод: правильно, неправильно, достойно, недостойно. О чем-то она сожалела, чем-то могла гордиться. Пока вынужденных решений принимать не приходилось: природа решила за нее, подарив дочь, а не сына.

Она сидела у горящего камина и думала, что ей, скорее, повезло: размышляя о судьбе Жанны, которая была помолвлена с Филиппом, Маго радовалась, что та осталась у нее. Солнышко, маленькое светлое солнышко, мамина радость, умненькая и смышленая даже в свои пять лет. 

Говорят, что Филипп тоже неплохой мальчик, хоть и на год младше Жанны, и Маго надеялась, что в жизни дочери будет больше светлых дней, в отличие от ее собственной. Но семья... Семья налагала обязательства, от которых не уйти, разве что в монастырь; без солидного вклада попасть в приличный монастырь тоже непросто, однако Маго никогда не чувствовала в себе призвание уйти от света, от людей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы посвятить себя служению Господу. А сейчас это было бы и невозможным: она не оставит дочь на воспитание посторонним. Да и будущий ребенок требовал внимания. 

Маго повезло не один раз: что с родственниками, что со здоровьем. Все же младшие ветви Капетингов были куда как выносливее тех, кто носил короны или был частью королевского двора. Она сама предпочла бы находиться там, среди равных, но приличия и устои не позволяли беременной женщине прилюдного появления без сопровождения супруга или других близких родственников. Вот и сидела пока в глуши. Оттону было совершенно не до нее — он как раз и жил в Париже, оставив ее заниматься семьей, что вышло только к лучшему. Дел доставало.

В своих метаниях между разными политическими силами Оттон немного забыл о хозяйстве, и именно ей, Маго, досталась незавидная доля человека, радеющего о своем будущем и будущем своих детей. Сейчас детей — почти в прямом смысле слова. Она даже не знала, кого хотела бы родить, сына или дочь. Сын — это определенный статус в семье, дочь — это возможность воспитать ее так, как хотелось бы самой, Жанна как раз была прямым подтверждением этих мыслей. Но сын не получил бы причитающегося ему наследства — Бургундия уже стала приданым Жанны, которую та получит после вступления в брак. Так что пусть будет девочка, Маго достаточно насмотрелась на изнанку отношений и подоплеку множества решений в высокородных семьях. Старшая дочь, она успела потерять и мать, и мачеху, и достаточно часто слышала крайне неприятные разговоры о своей семье: ребенок может пробраться куда угодно совершенно незамеченным, а уж если этот ребенок — сильная девочка, вынужденная скрываться под маской покорности и благоразумия, — то и молчать об услышанном и увиденном, чтобы в будущем не потерять возможность получать новую информацию.

Нет, никаких сюсюканий и разрешений делать все: детей нужно держать в строгости с самого начала, вкладывая то, что в последующем принесет полезные плоды, а не высушенные ягоды смоковницы. Она едва помнила свою родную мать, которая была с ней нежна и добра, гораздо лучше помнила мачеху, той не стало не так давно. Агнесса де Бурбон была справедлива, но совсем не добра, и Маго пришлось научиться многому, в том числе и молчать. Именно тогда она для себя решила, что своих детей будет любить так сильно, как только сможет — никто не знает, как долго Господь позволит ей оставаться с ними, ведь каждые роды для женщины — это риск покинуть тварной мир. Первые она пережила довольно спокойно и встала буквально через две недели, несмотря на требование медикусов вылежать в постели установленный срок. Тело восстановилась, а душа жаждала деятельности. И контроля, раз уж больше некому.

Окружающие часто забывают, что поддержание порядка в доме — это забота хозяйки, и чем дольше она не исполняет свои обязанности, тем сложнее восстановить испорченное. Впрочем, к слову, ее слушались всегда. Посмотрела бы она на того, кто рискнул бы поспорить с дочерью Роберта II Благородного и внучкой Роберта I Доброго (совсем не такого доброго, как приписывала ему молва), да и два короля в родословной — не кошкин мявк.

Огонь в камине греет ноги, а бокал бургундского — было бы странно пить что-то иное в этот холодный ноябрьский вечер — внутренности. Медикус что-то там говорил об ограничении потребления вина, что-де это плохо скажется на ребенке, но и Маго, и ее мать, и ее бабки все пили, и ни у кого не возникало проблем с детьми. Кровь — не водица, ее вином не испортить, а кровь Капетингов была в ней сильна. Дороже дочери — детей — в ее жизни нет никого, и она зубами, если понадобится, выгрызет для них лучшую долю. Жаль, бесконечно жаль, что Жанне не быть королевой, ее муж лишь второй из братьев, но Господь милостив, а время и судьба непредсказуемы.

Огонь щедро одаривал теплом сидящую перед камином женщину, и никто, ни одна живая душа не могла и предположить, какие бури закрутят ее и к чему приведут в будущем. На дворе стояла обычная осень, не первая и не последняя.


End file.
